Khaled Al-Asad
:NOTE: This article is about Al-Asad from the 2007 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare sub-series. The reboot version can be found here: Khaled Al-Asad. Khaled Al-Asad (in Arabic: خالد الأسد) is the secondary antagonist of the 2007 video game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (as well as the 2016 remaster of the same name) and a posthumous antagonist in the sequel Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He is a military commander of the Saudi Arabian military and the dictator of the country after overthrowing President Yasir Al-Fulani, prompting the United States to intervene and remove him from power. He is an ally to Imran Zakhaev, who aided in his coup as means of diverting the Americans' attention from the Ultranationalists in their takeover of Russia. He was voiced by Gabriel Al-Rajhi. History Executing Yasir Al-Fulani as he executes Al-Fulani.]] Prior to his coup d'état, Khaled Al-Asad was once a commander of the Saudi Arabian military, but became opposed to the country's monarchy and government under the leadership of President Yasir Al-Fulani, whom he viewed as a corrupt and selfish ruler with only self-interests at heart. In 2011, wanting Al-Fulani overthrown, he entered an alliance with Imran Zakhaev and staged a coup, in which he successfully overthrew the government and monarchy. This had intentionally forced the United States to divert attention away from Russia and its ongoing civil war towards Saudi Arabia, which was now under Al-Asad's absolute control. After he overthrew Fulani's government, he had the president captured and brought to an arena where he was to be executed by Al-Asad himself on live television in order to spark a revolution. While Fulani was being brought to the execution site, supporters of his government and other opposition figures were being arrested and executed on the spot by the OpFor, Al-Asad's militant group. After Al-Fulani had arrived at the sight, Zakhaev was present and gave Al-Asad a Desert Eagle which he used to execute Fulani to spark his revolution on live television, broadcasted to the entire world and it successfully convinces the United States to invade the country. American Military Intervention Following the coup, Al-Asad assumes control over Saudi Arabia and rules it as a military dictator, which is seen in the eyes of the United States as a threat to the stability of the Middle East and has the United States Marine Corps deployed to the country to assist in the overthrowing of Al-Asad as military dictator of the country. They first head to the television station where Al-Asad is supposedly located at and the Marines are sent in. Along the way, they're met with stiff opposition from the OpFor and other loyal followers of Al-Asad, but the Marines manage to break through only to find the station abandoned and Al-Asad not present. The Marines push forward in their pursuit of Al-Asad digging deeper and deeper into the country and they eventually find out that Al-Asad is located in the country's capital. The United States launches a large-scale ground invasion of the city consisting of over 30,000 Marines, hundreds of AH-1 Cobra gunships and CH-46 Sea Knight transport helicopters to the city to find and capture Al-Asad. He's not present, but a Russian warhead is instead. During the battle, Al-Asad had secretly evacuated the city with the aid of Ultranationalists Yuri and Vladimir Makarov to a safehouse far away from the battle and safe from the nuclear blasts. NEST Teams are sent in and manage to locate the warhead while the OpFor forces in the city have been all but wiped out completely and Marine forces are withdrawing to a safe distance in the event that the warhead were to go off. During the evacuation, the bomb goes off an all remaining OpFor forces along with 30,000 Marines are all killed in the explosion and the city is destroyed and left in ruins while Al-Asad hides out safely in the bunker. Sometime later, Al-Asad left the safehouse and traveled from the Middle East to Azerbaijan instead where he was hiding out in another safehouse, but was spotted this time. Capture and Execution Following the nuclear destruction of the Saudi capital, Al-Asad was relocated to Northern Azerbaijan where he was protected by the Russian Ultranationalists hiding out in a small local village, to which he had them kill the villagers to ensure his own "safety". Originally thought to have been safe, Al-Asad was actually spotted there and a joint SAS-USMC task force aided by the Russian Loyalists raided the village and engaged Al-Asad's Ultranationalist protections. The battle was long, but Al-Asad was found in a farm nearby and was eventually captured and interrogated by Captain John Price for where he got the bomb, to which he denied his involvement regarding the detonation. During the interrogation, Al-Asad's phone rang and Zakhaev was revealed to be on the phone. After Price answered the call, he shot and killed Al-Asad in the same manner Al-Asad killed Fulani. He later evacuated the remaining villagers along with the rest of his team after Ultranationalists had arrived to claim what was left of Al-Asad. Legacy Although Al-Asad was deservedly killed for his crimes, his OpFor military army continued to operate in the Middle East. Graffiti of Al-Asad also began to be put on display on the buildings in each of the cities, showing how much influence he still maintains regardless of his death. While he was technically not directly responsible for the nuclear detonation, Al-Asad's involvement had also led to General Shepherd starting his own secret campaign for revenge in order to secure his name and legacy as a war hero and restore the United States' reputation. 2019 Reboot Personality Khaled Al-Asad was a powerful and charismatic individual. He was a staunch opponent to the Saudi monarchy and the government of President Yasir Al-Fulani and held deeply revolutionary ideals. His revolutionary ideology was spread to countless people thanks to his charismatic nature, which he used to rally support to his cause and eventually overthrow the government and abolish its monarchy. He originally stated that his revolution was for revenge against the government and monarchy of Saudi Arabia which he had accused of holding self-interests at heart. Secretly however, he himself had overthrown Al-Fulani just so he could aid the Russian Ultranationalists during their civil war in Russia, in exchange for their support and aid in abolishing the Saudi monarchy. This shows that he indeed had some hypocritical elements himself. Al-Asad was also not opposed to eliminating opposition as during his coup, he had many people rounded up, arrested, and even executed most likely for supporting the government that he had overthrown and was willing to use a nuclear warhead to eliminate the American invasion force sacrificing thousands of his own men in the process. He also had no regard for innocent life, as during the last moments of his life when he was hiding in his safehouse in Northern Azerbaijan, he had the Ultranationalists "protect" him by slaughtering the nearby villagers. Al-Asad's Speech Gallery Images Khaled Al-Asad.png|Al-Asad in the original Modern Warfare game. Desert Eagle Gift The Coup CoD4.png|Al-Asad being gifted by Zakhaev with a Desert Eagle to use in executing Al-Fulani. The Four Horsemen CoD4.jpg|Al-Asad (on the second left) alongside the other Horsemen: Zakhaev, his son Victor and Makarov. Al-Asad MW3.png|Al-Asad featured in the introduction cutscene in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Al Asad in soaps journal.png|Al-Asad featured in Soap's Journal. The Second Horseman achievement image MWR.jpg TheAscendantSpecOps.jpg|Al-Asad as "The Ascendant" at the end of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019). Videos Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - The Coup Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - Safehouse Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS External links *Khaled Al-Asad - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation pl:Khaled al-Asad Category:Pure Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Right-Hand Category:Propagandists Category:Usurper Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Cowards Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fanatics Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Supremacists Category:Master Orator Category:Jingoists Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters